


Pretending

by BoredFanEliza



Series: Mission Event for a Discord Server [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: I would say on my behalf that it kinda based on my thoughts lately.Ohm was feeling a bit down, but doesn't let anyone notice it. Too bad for his boyfriend though.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if it's a short one. My lack of motivation was not helping.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Pretending to be okay.”

“I’m not pretending?”

"You are, every single focking day and it hurts. It breaks my heart to see ye like this.” Brian held Ohm’s head and caress his cheeks. “Please, tell me what’s wrong before I hit a weapon.” He lets go of his chubby as Ohm leans down on his shoulders. His hand message Ohm’s back. He hates seeing the fake smile.

“I’m not good enough.” Ohm said. “I feel like I don’t make enough people satisfied especially with Youtube nowadays. I can’t compete with you guys. Hell, I don’t know if I will make you happy enough.” Brian gently take his glasses off and sets it aside. He wiped his tears away and tilting his chin towards him.

“Ryan Wrecker, ye always make me happy. From your dumb giggles to yer terrible fashion sense.” Even Ryan had to giggle. “See? That kind of shit makes me crazy for you, well not that crazy like the teddy bear lovin freak. Youtube is always a piece of shit, and don’t mind yer fans. They got what they needed.” Brian and Ohm’s forehead touches. “And I got what me needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> See? There's no deaths in this one, so you're safe for now.


End file.
